1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication module with a platform for axial alignment, and more particularly, to an optical communication module with a platform for axial alignment, designed to perform a reliable transmission of data to an optical transceiver, which transforms an optical signal to an electrical signal and vice versa, thereby mining data loss, and to allow for easier and more accurate axial alignment of an optical transceiving sub-assembly to an optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional technology for mounting a Transmitter Optical Sub-Assembly (TOSA) and a Receiver Optical Sub-Assembly (ROSA) to an optical communication module, as shown in FIG. 6, after an optical transceiving sub-assembly 104 (TOSA/ROSA) is located on a mounting portion of a main body 500 of the optical communication module, a cover 200 is located thereon and fixed to the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104 in order to enhance a mechanical stability of the optical communication module and the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104.
However, with such a conventional technology, there are not only large alignment errors between the optical communication module and the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104 due to a structural tolerance, but also a high possibility of damage of the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104 due to an excessive force caused by an excessive mechanical pressure applied to the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104 from the cover 200.
Furthermore, since a plurality of optical transceiving sub-assemblies 104 are directly mounted on the main body 500 of the optical communication module, the main body 500 has a shape significantly depending on outer features of the optical transceiving sub-assemblies 104, and thus requires different shapes according to the shapes of the optical transceiving sub-assemblies 104, thereby remarkably increasing manufacturing costs.
Moreover, since a force is applied to a mounting axis of the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104 when inserting or disconnecting an optical connector from the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104, damage occurs to patterns on a printed circuit board (PCB) connected to the lead of the optical transceiving sub-assembly 104, thereby disabling accurate transceiving of the optical signal.